Abandoned
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: Hi, my name is Jason. I was abandoned in the woods as an infant only to be taken in by a Gardevoir and a Gallade. Read as i am raised by them and strive to be the very best.
1. Found

A Gardevoir and a Gallade were walking alone with their daughter in tow. When they heard crying near by. The Gallade agreed to watch their daughter while the Gardevoir went to look at what it was.

"Wahhhh" the crying could be heard as the Pokemon came closer. What she saw made her heart drop. There next to a tree was a baby carrier with a baby no more then four weeks old. The Pokemon came closer to the baby and cradled him in her arms.

 **'** **Shhhh, there there little one'** she said soothingly. The baby calmed down and fell asleep making her smile at his face, she saw a note and four words that made her boil with rage.

 _Take him, he's yours._

Her reoccurring thoughts were of this cursed family to just abandon their child like this. The Pokemon smiled as an idea came to her. She would adopt the child as their own and raise him together.

She carried him back to her family and they went back home to their cave.

* * *

 _At the cave_

 ** _'_** ** _Hey mommy?_** The Kirlia asked as she eyed the human baby with curiosity. She nodded and asked her mom a question.

 ** _"_** ** _Can i see him?"_** she asked with stars in her eyes, her mother giggled and bent down to show her the baby. Her expression was priceless as she was 'awwing' at how adorable he was. The mother giggled and handed the baby to their father.

 **'** **Daddy?'** the Kirlia asked.

 **'** **Yes'** her father asked, already knowing what she was going to ask.

 **'** **Where did you find the baby?'** she asked while her father watched the baby sleep with a slight smile on his face.

 **'** **Thats something only your mother knows'** her father said wisely. The two waited until their mother came back a few hours later with some supplies for the baby. The mother decided to feed the baby since she knew it didn't eat anything.

She picked the baby up and removed a part of her vest exposing her breast which the baby happily took as he started sucking on it. The mother smiled as she held him in her arms while the baby sucked. A few minutes later he let go.

* * *

 _Hours later_

The family was asleep with the Gardevoir sleeping with the baby. His diaper was changed and now he was fast asleep in his mothers arms. It put a smile to her face to know that she saved a life yesterday as she drifted off to dreamland.

Thinking of all the adventures her and her family will have raising him to be the very best, like on one ever was.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter to a new story of mine, hope you like it! Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments below.**


	2. Development

**Heres chapter two, enjoy.**

* * *

 **3 months later**

The family had woken up a while ago and was just starting their day with the Gardevoir in the 'nursery' that they had 'installed' in their cave to make some room for baby Jason. Right now Gardevoir was in the middle of getting him ready for the day.

 **"** **Sorry sweetie i'll be more gentle"** the Gardevoir said telepathically as she was in the middle of changing his diaper. Gently wiping him clean while he was crying and crying, Once she was finished she picked him up and held him close to her.

 **"** **Shhhh"** she hushed as Jason calmed down just enough for her to get him dressed. She smiled as he was picked up and carried to the living room of the cave. The cave itself was fairly small but could hold a family of four or five members inside.

The rest of the family smiled at them as the two walked in with little Jason in Gardevoir's arms, he was dressed in a yellow onesie with blue Duckletts on it and he was wearing a cute blue hat.

The family was at the dinner table eating breakfast with Jason being fed from his mother, after he was fed he was burped and he snuggled into his mothers arms, making her giggle as she tickled his belly making him laugh hysterically.

 **'** **Honey can you check the berries for me?'** Gardevoir asked while she was still tickling Jason. The Gallade nodded and collected the berries. Once all the berries were harvested they all went outside to enjoy the day.

Jason sat in his mothers lap as he enjoyed the fresh air. Galllade sat next to his wife and 'son' as he reached for his fathers arms. He laughed and picked him up, he started to play with his dads face while laughing. His mother giggled at her husbands face.

 **'** **peek-a-boo'** Kirlia said as she popped right in front of him making him giggle as she gave him a soft hug while nuzzling her face with his. The parents smiled as the two siblings were bonding.

* * *

 **(hours later-night time)**

The family was back inside their cave eating dinner, Jason as always was being breastfed by his Gardevoir mother. The mother smiled as she looked down at her 'son' with a smile. When he was done he smiled at her with a little burp making her giggle as she went to change him and get him ready for bed.

 **'** **honey?'** Gardevoir asked her husband.

 **'** **Yes what is it?** ' the psychic-fighting type asked.

 **'** **Can we talk for a minute'** Gardevoir asked, The Gallade nodded as they went to the 'master bedroom' The Gallade was a little worried at what this could be but he didn't have to worry.

 **How are you ok with Jason going on a journey?'** Gardevoir asked.

 **'** **Yeah i think it'll be a great experience for him'** Gallade said. The Gardevoir nodded with a tearful smile. As the two dosed off, Jason could be heard crying as Gardevoir sighed with her husband smirking as she got up to check on him.

Lets just say the family got no sleep that night.

* * *

 **Heres chapter two finished. Little Jason is seven moths old now! Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments below.**

 **Peace :P**


	3. More development

**Heres the next chapter in this story, hope you all enjoy this next chapter, thing'll get good by the fifth chapter… Thats a promise.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Three years have past since Jason was little and he has grown over the years. In the meantime he was taught how to read, learn basic english and was potty trained and while he had his accidents they rarely happened. And on rare times like that his mother never got mad at him.

This was one of those times. Right now Jason was in his old changing room with his mom, assessing the damage. Jason was crying as he didn't mean to, claiming it just happened.

"Mommy… i didn't mean to" Jason begged, his mom stopped unraveling his pants and smiled at him.

 **"** **I know you didn't mean to honey, things like this can happen even if we never notice"** His mom said in a hushed tone. She continued to undress him and gasped at the sight before her. She just smiled and began the process just as she always had.

Gently wiping the poo away with care and gentleness, Jason was calm as he knew his mother would love and care for him forever. Once his bum was clean Gardevoir had put some diaper cream to help heal the slight rash..

Once the process was complete the Gardevoir got Jason dressed, and escorted Jason out to the family room with the rest of his family. Jason's 'sister' who had evolved into a beautiful young Gardevoir, gently tackled him to the ground.

The family prepared to take a walk outside to explore and to show Jason all there is in the Sinnoh region, taking his mothers and fathers hands the family teleported to Oreburgh city. Jason was in awe at the mining city, seeing all the people with their Pokemon filled Jason with wonderment.

"Mommy, can i be a trainer when i grow up?" Jason asked with excitement, jumping up and down. His mom laughed and hugged her son. The townsfolk noticed and smiled at the scene. While others took pictures and some were 'aww'ing at the moment playing before them.

 **Hall of origins**

Arceus was watching the moment unfold with a smile on his face, gazing into the viewing pool. He was gazing the pool and watching his children and the humans work in perfect harmony.

 **"** **You will one day grow up to be a very powerful trainer, continue to make this region a better place… my child"** Arceus said, still with a smile on his face,

 **Real world**

The family set their sights on Eterna city next, the sight was beautiful to say the least, the sun was shining brightly with the sounds of Pokemon running in the grassy areas only seemed to further Jason's excitement.

After the family had finished their walk they had returned to their cave when Jason ran to the bathroom with Gardevoir right behind him. She still had to assist him but she knew this was a part of the teaching process.

Once he was done in the bathroom with the assistance of his Gardevoir mother, the family had started on dinner, while Jason played with his sister outside.

"Hey mom, i'm gonna play with sis for a while" Jason said.

 **"** **Ok sweetie have fun and try to be careful"** Gardevoir said, the two siblings nodded and ran outside where they started playing hide-n-seek then started chasing each other around the front of the cave.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and everyone ate their food that Gardevoir had prepared for them, with Jason eating like most children his age. Gardevoir had wiped his face with a wet cloth. Once the table was cleaned up the family had gotten ready for bed.

Jason had to go to the bathroom again and with the help of Gardevoir it took no less then six or seven minutes. Jason's sister had decided to sleep next to him. Their mother saw nothing wrong with this and tucked them both into bed.

She kissed them both on the head and bid them goodnight. Their mother went to the 'master bedroom' and turned in herself with Gallade fallowing soon after.

 **"** **Your getting really good at this whole parenting thing"** Gallade said with a smirk.

 **"** **i'm just doing all i can for my precious little boy"** Gardevoir said with a tearful smile.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like it?, hate it? Let me know in the comments below.**

 **Peace :P**


End file.
